Jean Descole
Jean Descole (pronounced Jhon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series, set three years before Curious Village. Profile Appearance look at the picture on your right duh Personality Though he can be quite calm and cunning, he can easily lose his patience and his temper, especially if events don't go according to plan. He can become uncontrollably violent when angered, likely provoked by selfishness. It is possible that he knows Layton, though Layton himself is puzzled when the point comes up in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Extremely clever, he focuses mainly on science, but dabbles in archaeology, parkour running, and several types of armed and unarmed combat. His life ambition is to discover the greatest secret of the ancient world, 'The Azran Legacy'. It is not known what this is; only that Descole is on the verge of finding it. Biography ''Last Specter'' Descole is a self-proclaimed scientist whose noble mannerisms conceal a cold, calculating mind. He will stop at nothing to achieve his own ends. He seeks some kind of relic from an ancient civilization, but no one knows precisely what. ''Miracle Mask'' A man who would drag someone into the heart of darkness to achieve his own ends, Descole is a cold-hearted scientist who remorselessly manipulates people like puppets. He holds a vested interest in archaeology and had Randall perform a myriad of miracles for him. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' The game began with an unknown Descole reading the legend of the Last Specter: "Long ago, in a lawless age, a pack of bandits invaded a small village. Amidst the chaos, a terrified young farm girl played her flute to drown out the madness. As the music spiraled high into the sky, a giant specter appeared above her. She begged the specter to destroy the bandits, and it swiftly obeyed. The town was saved; the specter vanished as quickly as it appeared. But the farm girl knew that in times of danger, she needed only to play the flute, and the specter would appear again." When finished, he told his servant that it was time to "pen the next chapter." He appeared in multiple cutscenes as a mysterious and suspicious character. During this time, he met with local chief of police, Levin Jakes, several times in order to discuss Layton's interference with his plans. Shortly before the game's events, he kidnapped Doland Noble, taking his place, then Brenda Triton, as she had become suspicious of 'Doland'. Clark Triton knew about this, but had been blackmailed by Descole into keeping quiet. The swap was soon discovered by Professor Layton, who deduced that he had designed and built the 'Specter' that had been terrorizing the townspeople. Cover blown, Descole summoned the 'Specter' robots; actually having built several. He climbed aboard one, and combined them all into one massive machine, the 'Master Specter'. He accidentally helped Loosha escape during this. Briefly fighting Loosha, he then chased Layton, Luke, and Emmy around the town center, lunging at them with the machine, and throwing debris from the destroyed houses at them. Eventually, he managed to corner the three. But, before he could do anything, he was defeated; Loosha had destroyed the dam's flood-gates. The sudden torrent short-circuited the 'Master Specter'. He fled the scene soon afterwards. In the post-credits cutscene, he was seen leaving Misthallery in a horse-drawn carriage, talking about how Layton was more than he expected. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Early into the film, Descole can be seen watching the opera with his wolves. When the ship explodes he was in one of the submarines along with his servants and the Detragan, while the other one went back to Britain. In the middle of the film, Descole was revealed to be the mastermind behind the game for Eternal Life. He imprisoned Luke, Janice, Amelia and Marco in the King's Chamber after they solved Puzzle No. 004. Hence sending Luke, Janice and Marco to another part of the castle, he went up to the Detragan with Oswald. Amelia was brought up later, and was wired up to the Detragan to be another host for Melina. However, Layton and co. managed to save Amelia; Janice secretly stealing the key for the Detragan in the progress. When Layton exposed her as Melina, Descole kidnapped her, and told the group his real motive. A year or so before, he had discovered Ambrosia. Soon afterwards, he had decrypted two harmonious songs from the Seal of Ambrosia; A Song of the Stars and A Song of the Sea. When played simultaneously, Ambrosia would rise again. Nevertheless, just as he had worked this out, Melina, the only one who knew A Song of the Sea, died. So he helped Oswald build the Detragan in order to resurrect her. Then he activated a platform that extended outdoors above the castle. He began playing A Song of the Stars on the Detragan organ along with Melina's singing. The first attempt failed; causing little more than an earthquake. When his second attempt was also unsuccessful, he converted the Detragan into the Detra-Gigant, and used it to try and force Ambrosia to appear. Layton and Luke used the flying machine from earlier to rescue Melina. Trying to stop them, Descole set the Detra-Gigant to eradicate the two. Melina noticed this, and tried to stop Descole, so he threw her off the Detra-Gigant. Flying the contraption to it's limit, Layton managed to bring Luke close enough to Melina to pull her back up. Descole attempted to kill Luke with the Detra-Gigant's drill 'tail', but impaled Layton's flying machine instead. It exploded, presumably taking the professor with it. However, Layton had survived, and climbed back up onto the Detra-Gigant. Descole challenged him to a sword fight. Following a brief duel, Layton explained the reason why Descole had failed to raise Ambrosia. He had only identified two songs in the Seal; there was also a third, A Song of the Sun. Layton played two of the melodies on the Detra-Gigant organ combined with Melina's singing, and successfully raised the lost city of Ambrosia. Furious at being bested, Descole attacked Layton. The resulting conflict damaged the control panel of the Detra-Gigant, causing it to go haywire. It started shaking and swaying around violently. Amidst the destruction, Descole accidentally fell from the ledge of the Detra-Gigant, and plummeted down below. Currently, it is unknown how he survived this. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' After Randall fell through the hole in the Akbadain Ruins, Descole sent him letters to explain about his past. He lied to him but Randall, having suffered amnesia, didn't know any better. So Descole sent Randall, posing as the Masked Gentleman, letters telling him how to perform his dark miracles in an attempt to unlock the Infinite Vault of Akbadain. Descole doesn't appear, in person, until the epilogue of the game. He at some point in the story swaps places with Angela. The Professor reveals to everyone that he was the one trying to get the Mask of Order and he posed as Angela to get to Henry and continued to pester him about the Mask of Order. Descole goes off once the Professor found him out and declares that he's already won. After the credits Desole finds another part of the Azran legacies. The first being Misthallery, the garden of Healing, and the second being Ambrosia, the city of Harmony. Upon discovery, however, Bronev claims it and nearly unmasks Descole who is stopped by Descole's butler, Raymond. It ends at a cliffhanger, setting the stage for Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies. Media Trivia *In Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. *Like Don Paolo from the previous games, Descole is also a master of disguise as shown in both Last Specter and Miracle Mask. *Descole also appears to have been the one who owned the Crown Petone Opera House, and to have employed Oswald to compose 'The Eternal Kingdom' opera. *Descole's first name, Jean, isn't mentioned until Eternal Diva, thus, it's not heard in Last Specter. *Also in Last Specter, it is revealed that Descole has a terrible handwriting. *Descole, Professor Layton, Anton Herzen and Randall Ascot are currently the only characters who are known to be able to sword-fight/fence. *Descole was almost unmasked until his butler threw a smoke bomb in Miracle Mask. *Although Descole's mask was taken by Bronev at the end of Miracle Mask, Descole seems to have another one spare, as he is wearing one in the trailer of Azran Legacies. de:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Category:Antagonists Category:London Life Characters Category:Azran Legacies Characters